


梦境

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 大家好我是甜奶这段是不愿透露姓名的Besik的短打这个女的好黄好暴力居然背着我做这种梦太过分了而且她今天还没有打孩子给我看我好生气





	梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是甜奶  
> 这段是不愿透露姓名的Besik的短打  
> 这个女的好黄好暴力  
> 居然背着我做这种梦太过分了  
> 而且她今天还没有打孩子给我看我好生气

我可以把你关在笼子里吗？要牢固的，完全赤裸的。我将用你最喜欢的那个小牛皮的项圈把你栓起来，再蒙上你的眼睛。我不压抑你的任何欲望，不管你是想喝水，还是想要我，你只需要塌下腰，让你脖子上的链子被绷直，然后摇晃挂在上面的铃铛。

 

我可以束缚你吗？比如在你的项圈上拴上铁链，再用它缠紧你的手。我要你在视觉被剥夺的情况下解开我的领带，并且只允许你使用牙齿和嘴唇。我要你跪下，要你分开双腿，手肘撑地，用身体摆出最恭顺的姿势来恳求我，暗示我接过这条你亲自挑选的领带，然后用它给你一次别样的抽打。如果我想要给你一些其他的快乐，我要求你把手放在自己红肿的臀上，乖乖把臀缝扒开。在整个的过程中，你的所有反应我都允许，除非你反抗。那我会把领带换成藤条，给你一场真正的教育，让你回忆起那些久未重温的规矩。但我相信你不会，你会喜欢的，一如往常。

 

等会做爱的时候，可以再舔一舔你的蝴蝶骨吗？我会在使覆盖在它之上的紧实肌肉变得湿润之后，再在那种下一个印记。你最好祈祷它不要那么快就消除，如果它褪去了那我会用更激烈的吸吮来将残痕覆盖，反反复复。对了，我还要在房间里摆满镜子之后再摘下你眼上的黑纱，让你等会无论看向哪个方向，都不会错过我进入你时候的生动。我要你的滚烫在进入时顺从地贴上我的小腹。伴随这整个过程的，将会是你上次爽得低声啜泣时的音频。这一次的录像，如果你想要，我会在周末把你抱在怀里一起观赏。 

 

你那双眼睛那么纯粹好看，装我一个就够了，多了就杂了。我必须要完全地占有你，率领你，就像你希望的那样。我囚禁你标记你调教你进入你；我让你慌张让你疼痛让你哭泣让你燃烧情欲。在这种复杂又危险的游戏里，你渴求我，我也同时向你索取，但我们并非各取所需，这是爱情，更是天意。


End file.
